


Compromise

by manixzen



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Ginny Weasley, Dom Pansy Parkinson, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gags, HP Kinktober 2020, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Orgasm Torture, Predicament Bondage, Punishment, Safewords, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen
Summary: Always the stubborn ones, Harry and Draco need to learn how to compromise. Pansy and Ginny have a plan.* * *Additional chapters will be more BDSM scenes for this established relationship/universe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952512
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for HP Kinktober 2020  
> Day 16: Magical Sex Toys
> 
> Thank you, Lily, for the Chapter 1 beta!
> 
>  **Tags for Chapter 1: Magical Sex Toys, Bondage, Painplay, Predicament Bondage, Punishment**  
>  NOTE: Some of the tags are for later chapters and I will continue to add them as I add more chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Pansy leaned back on the crimson velvet sofa in their playroom, or play attic, as it were, watching her lover check all the ropes. She enjoyed the view as Ginny stretched to check one last knot, her pert arse flexing beautifully in black lace knickers.

Their boys were in trouble.

And she and Ginny, the generous Dommes that they were, would make sure they learned their lesson.

It was an unconventional relationship the four of them had fallen into over the years, but it provided a sort of solution for both couples. 

After a whirlwind start of a relationship, Pansy and Ginny had found themselves surprisingly and disgustingly in love. It was clear early on there was no one else for either of them. But as they got closer and more committed, they also found a complication, a point of incompatibility.

Over time, they explored each other and started to confess their fantasies, learning about each other’s desires, cravings, wildest dreams. They learned that they both had an equal pull towards kink, towards BDSM even. It was a relief for both of them to find they shared this deep desire. But as it turned out, their similarities didn’t end there. They both wanted to Domme, full stop.

For a time, it seemed that was going to put a permanent wrench in their sexual exploration. They were both otherwise versatile in the bedroom, so they settled into the things they could agree on, and decided that leaving this part of themselves out of the relationship would be the compromise.

Pansy loved both her girlfriend and their sex life, but she’d have been lying if she said she hadn’t been just a little disappointed that they weren’t fully compatible in this way. But at the end of the day, her love of that fiery redhead was so strong that if it meant giving up that side of herself, so be it.

But one night an opportunity presented itself from an unlikely source. 

A very drunk Draco Malfoy confessed to his best friend in the darkness of a corner booth at the Leaky Cauldron that Harry and he were having problems in the bedroom. Submissive problems as it were... as in, they both wanted the other to take charge, in every way possible.

So, Pansy had gotten an idea. It had taken some convincing of all parties involved to give it a try and had ended in a few awkward moments over the first few attempts, but over time, they settled into this new, if not unusual, relationship.

In the rest of their lives, they were in two separate, monogamous relationships. But in play, Pansy and Ginny got to explore their dominant sides to their heart's content, and the boys got to live out all their most submissive fantasies... together. 

They would meet up at Draco and Harry’s about once a month, sometimes more, rarely less. The boys would cook them dinner, and then they’d go upstairs to play.

Well, that was how it usually went, at least.

That night, Pansy and Ginny had arrived to find that dinner wasn’t cooked. Draco and Harry were in a row that seemed to have started about something small and gotten blown completely out of proportion. While their relationship was generally good, and Draco and Harry both had mellowed from the intensity of their teenage selves, they were just so completely headstrong. bullheaded. stubborn. They would dig in their heels on the most ridiculous, insignificant issues and absolutely refuse to compromise.

Both Pansy and Ginny had found themselves playing referee for their friends’ relationship more than they liked. So, tonight they decided to try something different.

Tonight, their boys were going to learn a lesson in compromise.

Pansy watched Ginny step back to admire her rope work, giving Pansy a glorious view of her body from behind. Her long red hair was loose in waves down her back, showing just a slip of a lacy bra strap underneath. Her arse cheeks peeked out from below the lacy edges of her knickers, and Pansy itched to get her hands on her already. But she knew there were other types of fun to be had first, so she could be patient.

The two men stood a few feet apart facing one another, fully naked. Their legs were spread wide by spreader bars attached at their ankles, hands tied tight over their heads to beams in the ceiling. Across their torsos, a few more ropes were crisscrossed in intricate knots, bright red in colour to stand out against Draco’s pale skin and Harry’s darker skin, alike. Pansy knew they weren’t necessary for the scene, but Ginny just liked the way they looked. 

Torchlight from sconces on the wall flickered, warm light bouncing off the slight sheen of sweat that had already begun to bead up on the two men’s bodies. They were both already half-hard, and they hadn’t even begun in earnest.

Pansy knew it was going to be a fun night.

“Here’s how this is going to work. The only way either of you are going to get any relief tonight is by working together,” Ginny said, and Pansy could hear the glint of excitement in her voice. Her girlfriend was enjoying this immensely. 

“Pansy, a little help here, love?”

“Of course.” Pansy stood, straightening out the leather skirt of her tight corseted dress. Her stilettos clicked on the dark wood floor as she walked over to the table where they had earlier laid out their toys for the night. They’d had plenty of time to plan out this last-minute scene while the boys finally made the dinner they’d promised.

With a smirk on her face, Ginny handed her one of the two identical sets of the magically controlled sex toys and a bottle of lube.

Pansy turned towards the boys, enjoying how tense and nervous they both already looked, and made her way to Draco. His arms were stretched high above his head, his lean torso on display. His hair was already mussed up, a few strands falling in his eyes. Ginny always made sure to run her hands through his normally artfully tousled hair when they played, serving as a small reminder of who was in charge.

Pansy slowly circled him, running her nails around his side, down his back, along his tight abs, pressing hard on his pale skin, watching as red lines bloomed up in their wake. He inhaled sharply, biting his lip. Then she put two of the objects down on the floor and proceeded to lube up a silver plug.

Once it was well coated, she pressed it to his puckered hole, holding his hip steady with her other hand. She leaned forward, her lips grazed the shell of his ear. “It’ll be better for you if you try to relax, pet. But fun for me either way.”

He let out a shaky breath, and she started to press it in slowly, continuing the slow slide through his soft whimpers until the indent before the base caught on his entrance. She gave a couple of taps to the flat base, causing him to startle and then groan, before moving on to the next item.

Ginny was going through similar motions a few feet away, whispering something in Harry’s ear as she filled him up.

Pansy grabbed the thin cock sleeve next and moved around to the front of her sub. The sleeve wouldn’t add any size or girth, but it would allow them to do some truly delicious things to his cock. Pansy and Ginny had messed around with Muggle toys a few times, but the sheer amount of possibilities with Magical toys made those laughable by comparison.

She stroked Draco’s cock a few times. She could see him trying to hold back the sounds that wanted to escape him already. He always started off the night stubborn, as if trying to deny how much he wanted this, needed this. As she continued to work him, he swelled steadily in her hand. Cock wasn’t really her thing, but there was something undeniably erotic about this kind of control. Being able to provide, deny, fulfil any whim she had on another person. The power was heady.

Once he was hard and leaking, she slipped the sleeve on. He whimpered softly, and she wondered if it was the stimulation or the anticipation of what was to come.

She tapped her wand on the sleeve, watching it compress to a tight fit around his cock before starting a slow and low vibration. This setting was designed to keep his cock aroused while simultaneously denying any release. Draco’s breath sped up as it began.

After a smack on his arse, just because she could, she checked to see that Ginny was similarly done, giving her girlfriend a wicked smile which Ginny promptly returned. Both boys were already fidgeting from the constant but ultimately unfulfilling stimulation.

Pansy held up the control device in front of Draco’s face; Ginny did the same across from her to Harry.

“This has been set to respond to a squeeze,” Ginny said. 

“The longer you hold it, the longer it’s activated,” Pansy added.

Ginny smirked and continued, “As long as you squeeze this, the vibration of the other cock sleeve will increase, and if you keep it activated long enough, it will eventually let the wearer come.”

“The  _ other _ sleeve?” Harry asked, already sounding a bit out of breath and frustrated. 

Ginny smacked him on the ass, causing him to jerk forward in his restraints.

“Sorry, Mistress. The other sleeve, Mistress?” He replied, correcting himself.

“Your device will control Draco’s sleeve and his yours,” Ginny answered, running a hand up his bound arm and then down his side.

Both men exhaled, and Pansy could tell they thought this was going to be easy.

“Ah-ah, we’re not done yet, pets,” Pansy added, catching Ginny’s eye with a knowing look. “Your device will activate both the other sleeve and your  _ own _ plug.”

She could see the look of confusion on both of the men’s faces, likely assuming that meant a pleasurable vibration for both, and Ginny smiled wide.

“Why don’t you give it a try?” She stretched up to Harry’s bound hands to put the device in his palm. He looked at her for a beat, seeming to know there was a catch, and then gave it a squeeze. Draco shuddered with the sudden increase of vibration just as Harry cried out from the shock that hit him deep in his arse. 

The plugs wouldn’t cause any injury, but they would hurt.

“Fuck,” Draco said under his breath, clearly seeing the predicament they now faced.

Pansy ran a hand down his chest and glanced over at Harry.

“Colors?” she asked.

“Green, Mistress,” they replied in unison. They already sounded wrecked, the sleeves working them mercilessly.

Pansy reached up to place a device in Draco’s hand, as well. The set of his jaw told her he wasn’t going to give in easily, and she knew Harry wouldn’t either. That was the point. 

It wouldn’t be until they got desperate enough that they’d consider using it, and even then they’d have to agree on letting the other get off while their own arse was tortured. They both liked pain, in their own way, Harry a bit more than Draco, but neither was generally able to come during it. They’d need to find a compromise. That part would likely take even longer. Pansy felt a wicked smile spread over her face at the thought of the struggle they were in for. 

“Good. You can get started whenever you want then,” Ginny said, grabbing Pansy’s hand to drag her back to the sofa. They collapsed back on it, ready to enjoy the show.

Pansy wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and leaned into her ear, “Any bets on how long until they stop glaring at each other and start intentionally messing with one another?”

Ginny looked over at her with a glint in her eye. “Oh, I expect it’s going to be a long night.”

“Well, we might as well start having some fun while we wait,” Pansy said low, before pushing Ginny down on the sofa and running her hands over her lacy bra, down to the curve of her soft stomach and the swell of her hips, toying with the thin band of her knickers. Pansy’s knees dug into the velvet of the sofa as she manoeuvred herself over on her girlfriend’s beautiful body.

The room slowly filled with sounds of the boys moaning and panting and occasionally swearing as they were overstimulated, being kept on the perpetual edge of orgasm from the same sleeves that were denying them their release.

Pansy licked along the lacy edge of Ginny’s bra, as she caressed her breast with a free hand, her nipple pebbling under her touch. Pansy’s clit was already throbbing, her desire building, feeling intoxicated by the reminder that the two men on the other side of the room remained completely at their mercy while the women satisfied one another.

“How about this then?” Pansy asked, biting Ginny’s nipple gently through the lace. “How many orgasms do you think I can pull out of you before either of them activates their device?”

Ginny let out a shaky breathy laugh, as Pansy kissed and nipped and licked her way further down her body. “Why don’t you get started and we’ll find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Just Another Minute, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy loves being a Domme—the power, the control, having fun with the boys—but she likes watching her girlfriend fall apart under her even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for HP Kinktober 2020  
>  **Day 21: Dragon Hide**  
>    
> Thank you to crimsonheadache for betaing this chapter!
> 
> Tags for Chapter 2: **bondage, oral sex, edging, orgasm delay, fingering**

Pansy laid sprawled back against the corner of the velvet sofa, legs wide, her tight black dragonhide skirt hitched up around her hips. Ginny was tucked between her legs, leaning back against Pansy’s chest, her shifting weight rubbing against Pansy’s breasts. Not for the first time, Pansy appreciated her girlfriend’s preference for comfort even in her Domme wear, as the stretch of her tight lace knickers made for easy access to all the parts of her Pansy loved to explore.

Ginny’s head laid back against Pansy’s shoulder, soft moans escaping her lips as Pansy slowly toyed with her clit. Slipping her fingers between the wet folds, she circled that spot that got her girlfriend writhing. Not enough to come, not yet.

A loud moan from Harry filled the room. Pansy looked over to see the tension radiating in his limbs from where he hung from his wrists; his face screwed up tight.

“Don’t let him come yet, pet, or you’ll both regret it,” Pansy said lightly.

Draco pulled off with a pop, panting slightly. His chest was pushed out slightly, likely relieving some of the strain from the pull of his arms, strictly contained in a black dragonhide armbinder that ran the length of his back. He sat back on his heels, being careful not to overbalance, waiting until Harry calmed down enough to take more.

Harry whimpered slightly, his cock bobbing in the air, searching for any contact. His legs were pulled wide, his ankles tied off to hooks on the floor, and his arms stretched tightly to an exposed beam above. Following Ginny’s orders, Draco had been edging him for going on an hour.

For the moment, Pansy had taken over, making sure he was following directions, as Ginny was struggling with focusing on much of anything, as she writhed and moaned under Pansy’s ministrations. These were the moments Pansy loved the most of their little arrangement. While Ginny may have been a Domme, through and through, there were moments where Pansy could get her so worked up, so focused on chasing her orgasm that she fell out of the role, taking whatever Pansy was giving her and forgetting to try to dominate.

They didn’t always stick to their regular-life partners during scenes like this. Sometimes the Dommes used the boys as their personal toys, convenient mouths and cocks, replacing any dildos or other toys they might otherwise use. But Pansy liked this best of all, watching her girlfriend fall apart under her, just from two little fingers and some pressure. Pansy sped up her hand, capturing her that little fold of skin over her girlfriend’s clit between her fingers as she drew circles in the flesh.

Ginny was moaning loudly now, her sounds joining the ones escaping Harry, as Draco was back at it again, drawing Harry to the edge over and over until he was allowed to come. Pansy wondered how sore Draco’s jaw was by now. That boy was a complete cock slut, but even he must be getting tired after this long. She’d give them a few more minutes; let Harry try to fight back his orgasm one more time before letting him come.

Wondering if she could time this out, she slowed down on Ginny as she felt her start to tense. Slow circles, softer to the touch.

“Fuck, Pans,” she whined.

“Almost there, love,” Pansy whispered in her ear. “Think the boys are about ready?”

“If it means me getting an orgasm, I think they’re definitely ready,” Ginny panted out, the last few words becoming more of a whine as Pansy sped up again.

Pansy knew Harry would come the minute they allowed him, given the intense edging he’d been enduring that evening, so she worked Ginny back up quickly.

Once her girlfriend was writhing beneath her again, her muscles tensing up, breath speeding up, Pansy looked over at their boys. Harry was biting his lip, hard, a trickle of sweat dripping down his neck from the effort of not coming. His eyes were flicking over to his Dommes every few seconds, quietly pleading for an end.

As soon as she felt Ginny falling over the edge, she smirked at Harry. “You can come.”

They cried out in unison, relief and euphoria mixed in one. Ginny arched her back as Pansy rubbed her softly through her orgasm, waiting until she shuddered with overstimulation. When it was just the two of them, she’d more often than not keep going at this point, try to pull one more organism out of the woman. But she knew Harry would need to be let down from his rigging as much as Draco would need a break from the harsh arm binders… and his knees. They’d find other positions for the two; the night was still young.

Ginny stretched up to kiss her way up Pansy’s jaw, nibbling on her ear. “Let’s swap them for a while, and then we can focus on you for a bit. I know just what I want to do to you tonight.”

With a groan, Pansy pulled her in for a rough kiss, full of promise.


	3. Bored Stiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ministry Balls are a bit of a bore, this one in particular; Ginny and Pansy offer to help ease the boys boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 27 of HP Kinktober 2020: Formal Wear
> 
> Tags for Chapter 3: **semi-public sexual acts, exhibitionism, anal plugs, edging**
> 
> Thank you to [crimsonheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache)for the beta read!

Harry shifted slightly, pulling at his the collar of his stiff formal robes. The movement jostled the plug deep in him, sending a shock of both arousal and exhilaration through him. They’d never gone this far before, taking this part of their lives out of the bedroom before. Harry was all nerves, well, nerves, and an already half-hard cock. Thank god for Wizarding robes and well-placed glamours.

Draco grabbed his hand, tugging him softly toward their table. Harry could see the tension radiating off the man also.

It had all started at their last dinner, Harry and Draco complaining about how boring the upcoming Ministry function always was. Even Draco, who enjoyed a certain level of attention and dressing up in formalwear, found the Annual Ministry Project Completion Ball to be an absolute nightmare. They had to sit through endless dry presentations on all the projects different teams and departments had completed throughout the year.

While Harry wanted to support his fellow Ministry workers, he already knew the details of most of these projects as an assistant department head himself. While the Aurors didn’t need to know about the various projects going on down at Accounting and Records, all department heads were required to attend all Ministry Monthly Meetings or send someone in their stead. As the second-in-command, Harry had become the designated meeting-attender, much to his chagrin.

He’d been complaining at length again at being required to attend this event, Draco agreeing and nodding along when Ginny got a glint in her eye.

“I’m sure we can find a way for it to be less boring for you,” she said.

Pansy had lit up at that, a positively evil smile spreading over her face. Harry knew they’d be in for it, one way or another. And he already knew he’d agree to whatever crazy plan they concocted. His cock had already begun to harden beneath his jeans at dinner at just the vaguest suggestion.

So, that is how he and Draco found themselves dressed to the nines in formal robes, each filled with a Magical plug and wearing those torturous cock sleeves. Fortunately, the sleeves were still dormant, but Harry knew they wouldn’t stay that way for long.

Before they could reach their table, Tatiana, one of the Witches from Spell Regulation stopped Harry. She worked with the Aurors often, and Harry always appreciated the sense of humour she brought with her. She launched into telling a funny story about something that had happened after she’d left a crime scene the other day. Harry laughed along but could feel Draco becoming increasingly bored beside him. He never did well when conversations relied on too many inside jokes or “you had to have been there” details.

Before he could naturally wrap up the conversation with Tatiana, he saw Draco jolt beside him. He glanced over to see the man’s jaw tightly clenched, an expression Harry knew well. Ginny or Pansy must have started their fun. Harry’s stomach fluttered in anticipation. But as Tatiana kept telling her story, his never activated.

He realized he’d assumed the Dommes would have worked them together, but apparently not. Or his wasn’t working, he thought with a frown.

“Right?” Tatiana asked, laughing lightly.

Harry nodded with a smile, having missed what she’d just said. Whoops.

Fortunately, at that moment, Tatiana saw someone else she needed to say hello to and told him that she’d catch them later. Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled a little harder, this time getting them to their table. Once they were seated, Harry saw Draco subtly pull his wand under the table and cast at himself. The tingle of the spell as it flew past let Harry know it was a cooling charm. Harry smirked to himself at the thought that Draco was already that worked up. He started wondering what they were doing to his boyfriend, but he thought it best not to ask in their current public location. The last thing he needed was someone overhearing anything to do with that.

A few minutes later, they were joined by other Ministry workers and their spouses or dates. Harry tried not to be disappointed that his toys were still sitting still and unused. Other than the occasional jostle from his plug when he moved, he could barely tell they were there. Once others started joining them, Draco looked a little more relaxed, as if they were giving him a break.

“Ah, Auror Potter!” Barnaby Barnes said as he sat down next to Harry, his wife trailing behind.

Harry groaned internally. The wizard worked in Records, Reports, and Registers, the most boring department in the entire Ministry. And the man loved his job.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you all about the new system we are using for alphabetising the filing for Floo maintenance!” He started straight away, barely waiting to get himself situated in his seat.

As Barnaby regaled him in an excruciating level of detail on their plans for the filing system, Harry did his best to nod along, feeling himself glazing over at a concerning rate. Just when he was about to yawn, his plug jolted to life. He barely contained a startled jump. It was just a low vibration for now, but it was enough that Harry was wide awake.

He tried to look like he was paying attention, having no idea if he was successful, as Barnaby continued to drone on about more uninteresting facts and details from his job. Just as Harry felt like he’d got his face under control, schooling it into friendly interest, the plug sped up. It had to be near the top setting, and Harry could feel a flush rising over his skin.

He felt a hand on his leg and looked over to see Draco smirking at him. Harry flicked his hand subtly under the table, not quite suppressing a smile, which Draco returned. Harry wondered if his boyfriend was still on a break from their Dommes or if he was keeping his expressions under control. He was certainly better at that than Harry.

Harry turned back to Barnaby, his mind still wandering on what might be going on under Draco’s formal robes. God, the thought was hot, equally as hot as the thought of spending the evening fighting back the flush of arousal, the creeping orgasms, the way he knew his body would start to shiver when he got close. He felt a growing flush just thinking about it and reminded himself to keep it together. He knew it was going to get much worse than this.

* * *

They managed to make it through dinner and the first of two rounds of presentations. Short of one near choking incident, it hadn’t been too bad. Harry thought their Dommes might have pulled back after realising that Harry couldn’t safely eat while being stimulated. They were back to socialising, having got up and wandered around to make small talk with all Harry’s fellow Ministry workers. He was currently conversing with a witch from Magical Creatures; he knew she worked with Hermione, but he couldn’t remember her name. The plug and sleeve weren’t helping with Harry’s memory now that they were both back in action and keeping him fully aroused and right on the edge.

Harry pulled at his collar. It was so hot. Just as he considered loosening his collar, he felt a cooling-charm wash over him. Draco was still looking at the witch, but Harry saw him tuck his wand back in. Relieved at the more manageable temperature in his robes, he took a breath. No sooner did he start to relax that his sleeve changed from a low vibration to a rippling squeeze, working from root to tip over and over. He suppressed a loud moan just as the plug in his arse kicked up to high gear. He looked around and found Pansy and Ginny sitting on stools at one of the bars, turned slightly toward them, the magical control devices for their toys discreetly in their hands, both wearing matching smirks.

Just as Harry was trying to figure out if this would be it, if he was just going to have an orgasm in the middle of the Ministry Ball, Draco pulled him away hard. If he said his apologies to the witch, Harry didn’t know. The sleeve wouldn’t let him come, but it would keep him about as worked up as possible. He followed Draco on shaky legs to a cocktail table on one of the far walls, tucked away from the higher traffic areas.

Harry leaned on the table as much as he could, suppressing a moan as the sleeve changed patterns, alternating between a fast vibration and a slow squeeze. If it wasn’t designed to deny his orgasm, he would have been coming, hard. As it was, he wasn’t sure how much more his body could take. Draco grabbed one of his hands and gave him a small squeeze.

Draco was aware of Harry’s struggles if the smug smile on his face was anything to go by. But before Harry could say a word about it, Draco squeezed Harry’s hand and let out a soft moan.

Harry leaned close, breathing out, “Not so smug now, are you?”

Draco bit his lip. “Fuck.”

“Do you think they’ll make us come right here? Right in our pants?” Harry whispered, using the conversation as an excuse to hide his face near Draco’s shoulder, letting his face relax finally, eyes dropping shut.

“Do you think you’ll be able to stay quiet? Or will you scream out your orgasm, Harry? Right here in front of the whole Ministry? In front of all your co-workers?”

Harry’s knees weakened at the thought as his cock and arse continued to throb from the relentless pulsing and vibrations. Draco caught him, holding him tight with an arm that was slightly trembling. Harry leaned up against him, letting Draco take some of his weight. Draco had always been much better at outwardly schooling his expressions, his body language. Harry was screwed.

Just as he felt another moan coming to his lips, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye as someone walked up to their table. Pulling back in a panic, he tried to stand on his own.

“Boys,” Ginny said as she and Pansy sauntered up to the other side of the tall round table. “Lovely party, isn’t it?”

“So much more interesting than usual, isn’t it, love?” Pansy replied, slowly stirring her cocktail with a bright red cherry impaled on a tiny sword.

“Much. There must be something in the air tonight.” Ginny smiled broadly before lowering her voice. “Now, would you boys like to come now, right here, in this very full and busy room? Or shall we lower the settings and keep you on edge for the rest of the evening? Make you wait until you get home, needy, hard, and exhausted.”

Harry moaned softly as he leaned against Draco once again, the unforgiving sleeve changing speeds and patterns so rapidly he could barely breathe. Draco seemed equally on the verge of falling apart if the tight grip on Harry’s side from where his arm was still slung around him was any indication. Harry wondered again if his settings were the same or if they were working him differently. God, he’d need to ask him about it later, find out every detail of how they’d tortured his body all night. They’d get off at home while talking about this for weeks.

“Maybe they want more time like this, love?” Pansy addressed Ginny. “Since they haven’t bothered to answer you.”

Harry tried to even out his breathing, begging his Domme’s quietly, “No, Mistresses. Please.”

“Please, what, Pet?” Pansy smirked at him.

“Please let me come, Mistress,” Harry answered, deciding he couldn’t take another minute as he felt a bead of sweat drip down the centre of his back. He wondered if they’d let him cast a silencing charm; he doubted it. They’d want to watch them struggle to keep quiet. He hoped the band continued to play loud enough to at least mask some of it.

“And you, Draco?” Ginny asked, taking a sip of a very pink drink. “What would you like?” She slipped closer to him, whispering in his ear just loud enough that Harry could hear her too. “Do you want to hold Harry through his orgasm, knowing that yours will be denied for hours? Or do you want to come with him? Walk around with the mess in your pants for the rest of the evening? A reminder of what a slut you are.”

Draco groaned, and Harry could see him fight the instinct to drop his head back, letting the sensations overtake him. The Dommes both played with the small control devices they’d had tucked in their palms while he made his decision, Harry’s plug picking up speed and growing slightly.

“Come, please,” he moaned out, and Harry braced himself on the table with both hands, knowing Draco wouldn’t be able to keep him upright much longer, his hand already shaking at Harry’s side. Draco squeezed a little tighter, likely also preparing for the moment the sleeves released their controlled orgasms. Harry’s cock was so hard it hurt, his arse full and stretched. The plug had grown enough in size that it was continuously brushing against his prostate, his body overloaded from the torturous intense stimulation.

“Ginny, love, will you get me another drink first? I’m feeling awfully parched this evening,” Pansy said, a glint in her eyes, causing both men to tense up further. The edge they’d been riding for so long, taking all their focus and energy.

Ginny smiled but caught Pansy’s wink before she left. “Since we’re so generous, I suppose we can let you come first.”

Harry exhaled in relief just as the sleeve released him. Biting his lip hard, he tried to keep himself quiet as his orgasm shook through him, a warmth spreading in his pants from where the sleeve had opened up to allow him to spill out. He threw his head back, unable to stop himself, his vision going black around the edges as he trembled against his boyfriend, who was moaning softly and similarly shaking. After he rode out the last aftershocks, both devices went dormant, and Harry internally thanked all the deities that they hadn’t decided to continue their fun with some post-organism torture. Draco went limp against him, leaning slightly on his side as Harry continued to hold them both up against the table.

Ginny and Pansy were both watching them intensely, looking fascinated, and more than a little excited. Once the men were starting to come down from the highs of their orgasms, the Dommes procured them a couple of glasses of water, checking that they’d be okay getting themselves home or if they wanted them to take them. Harry insisted they’d be fine to Floo in a few hours when the event was fully over.

“Well, we’ll let you get on with your work event,” Pansy said, plucking the cherry off the sword and popping it in her mouth. “Have fun with the second round of presentations.”

She leaned closer to the two men, dropping her voice. “And you’re not to clean yourself off until you get home.” Draco groaned next to him. The second set of presentations might turn out to be more unbearable than the first in their current conditions, but Harry felt his face flame in excited shame at the thought of being forced to sit through them, both of their arses still throbbing in their cum-soaked pants.

“See you boys next weekend,” Ginny said, eyes sparkling, as she held out her arm for Pansy, leading her toward the exit.


	4. A Little Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny decides to have some fun with Draco while her girlfriend tries out a new toy on Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for HP Kinktober 2020  
>  **Day 31: Aftercare**
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [crimsonheadache.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache) I've decided to close out this fic after this chapter, since it felt like a nice ending to it all. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tags for Chapter 4: **bondage, blindfold, gag, painplay (background), post-orgasm torture, aftercare**

Draco panted softly, unable to do anything but take what was given to him as he lay, stretched fully out to the corners of the large four-poster bed that sat in the corner of their playroom. Ginny had tied him tight, giving him little room to move. She loved to tie her subs up as much as Draco loved being tied up. This was when he could let go, forced into stillness, into submission.

Tonight, she had gagged and blindfolded him as soon as she was done checking the knots and then left him to wait in the dark of his blindfold, alone and helpless. He could do nothing but listen as they played with Harry on the other side of the room. He’d been hard within a minute. They had a system, an easy-to-cast wandless spell that would sound a chime if he needed to safeword; they’d worked on it for months, making sure both Harry and Draco had it down before they’d play with gags and silencing spells. Short of safewording though, Draco was exposed, vulnerable, and at his Dommes’ mercy.

He swallowed thickly. His mouth was stretched open around his favourite gag: a stuffed leather gag which filled his entire mouth, held firmly in place by the attached leather panel that fit snugly over the lower half of his face. On the front, right on the centre of the gag, laid a heavy ring that allowed his Dommes to pull him around or tie him off, his face pulled in whatever direction they pleased. At the moment, it lay heavy on the outside of the gag, just enough pressure on his mouth to remind him it was there. Even when they didn’t use the ring to tie him off, just the sight of that gag was enough to get his blood flowing.

He closed his eyes, unable to do anything but listen. Cut off from several of his senses; everything was more intense like this. The temperature of the room, any movement that caused a slight breeze, the sounds coming from the other side of the room, the feeling of his cock bobbing in the air, untouched. 

When he’d been ordered to the bed, Harry had already been strung up to a beam, and Pansy was excited to try out her new toy: a stiff cat o’ nine whip. Draco’s backside had stung just looking at it, but he knew it wasn’t for him. Harry loved the pain. Over the first year of their arrangement, Pansy had quickly worked him up from a soft leather flogger to a single-tail whip, both of them equally as aroused by the journey. On more than a few occasions, Draco had witnessed Harry’s cock dripping after his backside was covered with long red welts. Draco would likely never enjoy that level of pain, but it worked out for Pansy and Harry alike. It has also given Ginny time to practice her rope skills on Draco, time enjoyed by both of them in turn. The two of them had taken the longest to warm to one another in this arrangement, but their compatible kinks went a long way to help them along.

As Draco lay stretched out in the corner on the large bed, he could hear his Dommes murmuring to each other. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, likely by design. He could hear Harry panting slightly, sounding like he was trying to recover from his first round with Pansy. After a moment, Draco heard more shuffling, then a whoosh and the thwack of the whip as its tails made contact with skin. After several sounds of impacts and grunts, Harry cried out, and Draco could tell he was starting to hit that space where he was all submission. Draco wished he could see it.

“Colour, pet?” Pansy asked.

“Green,” Harry moaned. Draco felt himself getting harder from the need in Harry’s voice, only able to imagine the sight. He might not like intense pain play but watching Harry desperate from it, watching how his body responded, how he’d beg to be taken apart… Well, Draco never had any shortage of wanking material in the shower.

The bed next to him dipped.

“Hello, my dragon.” Ginny said as she kissed his temple. “In case you need a reminder, you’re not to come until I say,” 

He felt her climb over him, her hair tickling his calves as she lowered herself on his cock; from the movements over him, it seemed she was facing away from him.

“You going to keep enjoying the show while you ride him, love?” Pansy asked, another whip fall sounding right after.

“That’s the idea,” Ginny replied, a smile in her voice. 

Draco groaned as his cock was enveloped in a tight wet heat as her weight settled over his hips. While he leaned more toward gay than bisexual in his attraction, unlike Harry and Ginny, who were very attracted to all genders, he’d always been able to find sex arousing with any gender.

That part of him had made his time at Hogwarts confusing as he and Pansy had been desperately experimenting with one another, trying to work out their respective sexualities. Draco had found her attractive enough, but it was always without the burn of desire he’d felt towards some of the boys his age. But when she’d sucked his cock, when she’d ridden him behind closed curtains in his dorm, he’d never had a problem coming. Sometimes embarrassingly fast. It had felt amazing, and he’d found that there was a certain eroticism to the act of sex regardless of the gender of his partner.

So, the wet slide of Ginny as she slowly rode him was enough to bring him quickly to the edge. He moaned around the gag, a bit of drool slipping out the side, between the leather pressed to his cheek and his stretched out lips. It was too early not to care yet, and he felt himself flush in embarrassment, arousal flaring at the same time. Ginny must have known he was close because he felt the movement of a spell and then pressure wrap itself around the base of his cock. That particular spell could keep him hard or stop his orgasm, depending on her intent. He had no doubt what it was meant to do at the moment.

Once the spell had settled, firmly locking away his orgasm, she picked up the pace, keeping him right on the edge. His hips moved of their own volition, trying to seek out more friction as if that would help his cock find its relief; it clearly didn’t understand the game that was being played. After several minutes, he was moaning with abandon, joining the sounds coming from the whip and Harry’s cries.

The build of his orgasm was right there, so close, so unattainable. A sob escaped him, and his body trembled. Ginny slowed down, either wanting to pace herself or giving him a short respite. Once his breathing slowed down, he could hear Pansy talking to Harry soothingly. The bed dipped again, and his cock was exposed to the air. His hips jerked forward, seeking out that warm heat, the friction. He felt her shuffle around before lowering herself back down and picking back up the pace, the wet slide bringing Draco right up to the edge. He panted as much as he could around the leather gag. Then, he felt the spell around his cock shift ever so slightly and knew immediately what was in store for him.

“You can come, dragon,” Ginny said, and within seconds he was coming inside her. He couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d tried. She rode him through his orgasm, rocking and grinding against him, the motion quickly becoming too much. He whimpered.

She ran a hand down his chest. “Oh, you’re not done yet, but I think I want to hear you beg.”

He felt his gag released and pulled slowly out. He swallowed several times before she started to move again. The spell kept him fully hard but did nothing to stop the pleasure-pain of the friction on his over-sensitised cock. He cried out.

“Please, Mistress,” he whimpered.

“And leave me, unsatisfied? When I have a perfectly good hard cock here to ride?” She raked her fingernails down his chest, causing him to arch up.

“Colour, my dragon?”

“Green,” he cried more than said. He knew he could take it; he knew he’d love it when they were done and he was boneless and relaxed. But the road there would be torture.

She kept a fast pace, slipping a hand between them. While he couldn’t see her, he had no doubt from the motions that she was working her clit fast. She started moaning above him as he continued to writhe, his whole body trying to get away from the painful overstimulation, but he was held firmly in place with her ropework. His cock throbbed, the sensitivity overwhelming him.

“Please, no more, _nonono_ ,” Draco cried out as she ground down on him, harder, faster, sounding as if she was getting closer herself. The blindfold becoming damp from tears that slipped out, he continued to beg and plead until she cried out her release.

He laid on the bed, shaking slightly as his limbs were released all at once. His blindfold slipped off, and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the light as he blinked away the residual tears. Ginny had pulled off of him and was sitting slightly to the side, looking at him fondly.

“You did so well, dragon. You took all of it.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Pansy, love?” Ginny called out.

“On our way.”

A moment later, Harry crawled in next to him. Draco could see the remnants of the welts across his chest, but he seemed calm. Draco realized they must have finished up a while ago. Draco’s limbs still shook slightly as he curled up next to his boyfriend, seeking out his body and heat for comfort. Harry sighed a sound of contentment and wrapped his arms around him, kissing Draco soundly on the lips. A blanket was pulled over them.

Draco turned to see Ginny smiling at them as she rubbed his back. “Pansy will stay with you. Make sure you drink some water, both of you. I’ll be back with some food for when you’re hungry later.”

Draco nodded, unable to talk just yet. He didn’t want to move, but eventually, Harry pulled back enough to prop himself up on his elbow to drink the water Pansy was handing him. Draco let himself be manhandled up by her after she came around to his side of the bed.

“Come on, pet. Don’t make me pour this down your throat,” she said. She never did as well with showing tenderness, too close to vulnerability for her Draco imagined. But she always took her time with them, made sure they were okay, especially after a particularly intense scene.

After drinking nearly the full glass and handing it back to Pansy, he sighed softly and laid back down; Harry again wrapped him in his warm arms. Draco may have dozed for a bit, but then the bed was dipping next to him, and Ginny was climbing in behind him. Pansy climbed in on the opposite side, sandwiching boys between them, pulling the covers up over all of them.

Draco let him soak in the warmth of their collective bodies, his muscles relaxing after having been tense and stretched for so long. He felt Harry sigh next to him, sounding content and happy. He’d never tell a soul, but this was his favourite part of the whole arrangement. These satiated moments where he felt cared for, safe and warm, and protected. The feeling of a love that wasn’t necessarily romantic or sexual, but the feeling of being cherished by people he also loved.


End file.
